Decisions
by Midnight963
Summary: Usagi makes a decision to try to get over Mamoru, while Motoki's questions and a mysterious admirer makes Mamoru rethink his decision about breaking up with her in the first place.
1. Prologue

Decisions- This story takes place   
during the infamous breakup between   
Usagi and Mamoru. This is based on the   
anime version because I've only been   
able to read the first manga up to   
when Jupiter arrives so I don't really   
know exactly how they act around each   
other in the manga. I'm using the   
Japanese names, I like the English   
names too, but I might need nicknames   
in later chapters and if I was Mamoru,   
I would be embarrassed if someone   
called me Muffin in public, but that's   
just me. One more thing Motoki and   
Chibi-Usa know about everyone's   
identities. One more thing, Motoki, and   
the others might have their own little   
P.O.V. places in Usagi's and Mamoru's   
stories. Unless I decide to write a   
whole part for them, which I'm not sure   
I'll do because it might be make the   
story very long. This has both the   
Prologue (Mamoru) and Prologue   
(Usagi) in it. Oh yeah I don't own   
Sailor Moon, the characters, blah, blah   
blah. Anyway, enough of my rambling and   
on w/the story.  
  
Decisions Prologue- Mamoru  
  
It was just like every other day   
since he had broken up with her. He   
would be woken up by his alarm clock,   
which saved him from the dream. The   
dream that destroyed his life. But that   
was only if he was able to sleep the   
whole night. Some nights, the dream was   
just too much for him and he would just   
spend the rest of the night thinking   
about what was and what could have   
been.   
Sometimes he would remember them   
spending time together in his apartment   
or in the park or just around the city.   
In fact everything reminded him of   
Usagi. And how she made something so   
little into something big. Other times   
he would think about how his life would   
have been if they were still together.   
Their wedding, her being pregnant once,   
maybe twice or three times, he always   
wanted a big family, sometimes it would   
be of them raising a family together.   
It all showed him what had had and   
lost.  
Whether he was woken up by the   
alarm clock or not, he would always go   
to look at the picture of Usagi and   
himself. The one of them sitting in the   
grass in the park. Then he would go   
jogging, while thinking of Usagi,   
sometimes he would also think about why   
the Black Moon would be after Chibi-  
Usa. After jogging, he would go take a   
shower then get dressed and go to his   
classes. He used to bump into her on   
his way, but now he rarely saw her in   
the morning he figured that she was   
avoiding him. Then after classes he   
would rush to the arcade and sit and   
wait for her to come. He'd used to have   
to wait for over an hour because she   
had detention, but now, she rarely did.   
When she would walk in she would always  
walk up to the counter to say hi to   
Motoki, and sometimes she would say hi   
to him. He wondered how after what he   
had done to her, she could still even   
bother to talk to him. He'd thought   
that by now that she'd hate him. But   
she didn't. When she did say hello, she   
would call her that dreaded   
name…..Chiba-san. When she did call him   
Chiba-san, sometimes he would answer   
coldly and other times, he'd just   
ignore her. He never hated when other   
people called him Chiba-san, but it   
bothered him when she did. She called   
him Mamoru-baka, Mamo-chan, and a   
couple of other names that he didn't   
dare repeat. But in all the time that   
they knew each other, she had never   
called him Chiba-san. Not till after he   
broke up with her. It sounded so Un-  
Usagi-like. She could at least call him   
Mamoru-san, that would hurt less. But   
who was he to ask for favors. It was   
like they never meant anything to each   
other. Of course that was they way he   
was supposed to be acting, like the   
time he spent with Usagi, his Usako,   
meant nothing to him. They were never   
really friends, not the way she was   
friends with Motoki anyway. He used to   
be jealous with they way she talked so   
freely to Motoki, his best friend,   
especially since he knew that she had   
had a crush on Motoki. Especially since   
that he had been in love with her since   
before they met.  
He had seen her one-day in the   
arcade. He heard her talk to her   
friends and instantly bring laughter   
and sunshine around them. He wanted her   
to be that way with him. It wasn't like   
he wanted to be cold and distant, it's   
just that he had blocked his feelings   
from the rest of the world, so he would   
never have to feel hurt again. But deep   
down inside, he wanted to be like her   
or the next best thing…..to be with   
her. He knew that if they were together   
then she would break all his walls   
down. That scared him a little, but it   
also made him a bit curious. He even   
went as far as to ask Motoki her name.   
All he had to do was make a good first   
impression. All he had to do was turn   
on the Chiba charm. The one that made   
all the ladies swoon. Then she wouldn't   
have been able to resist him. Okay,   
sure maybe he was just a tad too   
confident. But then it happened. She   
threw a piece of paper on his head. Now   
any ordinary person in love with a   
stranger would have said something nice   
to her, to get her to like him. If she   
were an ordinary girl, he would have   
said something suave. But she wasn't an   
ordinary girl. In fact, she was the   
only girl who Chiba Mamoru had no   
control over what he said in front of   
her. So that instead of complimenting   
her, he made fun of her and called her   
Odango Atama. He didn't know why he   
said it, he just did. He wanted to hit   
himself on the head for ruining his   
chance with her.  
She was almost the complete   
opposite of him, and he loved that. He   
was sure that they would have some   
things in common, but their obvious   
characteristics were opposite. Like the   
fact that she hated to study, while he   
loved it. She would be able to get him   
to have some fun, while he would be   
able to get her to be a little more   
serious….sometimes. He didn't want to   
change her, he loved her just the way   
she was. In his eyes she was in one   
word. Perfect. The things that other   
people thought were faults, the ones   
that he told her were her faults, they   
only added to her charm. He'd never   
thought he would ever fall head over   
heels in love with a girl, especially   
before he even met her, but it had   
happened. He even thought that their   
hair even showed that they were almost   
opposites. His was dark and opaque,   
never letting light through. Her's was   
bright, shiny, and had the light he'd   
always wanted. Now he knew that this   
sounded a little weird, but she   
affected him so that he couldn't think   
right.   
He had a lot more people who hated   
him now. The senshi always gave him   
cold looks. They also told him not to   
come around her because it hurt her.   
Because he hurt her. He couldn't blame   
them for trying to protect her from   
someone who would hurt her, like him,   
but he couldn't do that. But when he   
was openly around her, they were always   
around, He could only be around her   
when he would use his Tuxedo Kamen   
powers and would follow her, or watch   
her sleeping. Motoki was also mad at   
him. When he had first heard that he   
had broken up with Usagi, he went   
ballistic. Motoki was extremely   
protective of Usagi. He thought that   
she would be a good influence on him.   
Yes, her the good influence on him.   
Motoki tried to convince him to go back   
to her. After he'd found out about   
their secret identities, Mamoru had   
told him about the dreams. It felt good   
to talk to someone about the way he was   
feeling. Motoki still tried to get him   
to go back to her, but not as hard   
because he understood a little. Some of   
the things Motoki said Mamoru had to   
admit made him think about his   
decision. Motoki had said that the   
dreams could have been sent by the   
enemy, or maybe they were just regular   
dreams that didn't mean anything at   
all. But Mamoru didn't want to take the   
chance. So Motoki said that to at least   
go to the girls and tell them, he said   
to stop being so stubborn and ask for   
their help. But Mamoru still wouldn't.   
But then Motoki asked him two questions   
that really got through to him. The   
first one he said, "Mamoru, life is   
dangerous. Anyone could be killed at   
any moment. Okay your life and the   
senshi's lives are more dangerous than   
normal, but she's out there risking her   
life all the time. I hate to say this,   
but she could die at any moment. If you   
were in her place, would you rather die   
not knowing that your one true love   
didn't love you back, or that he did?"   
Motoki stopped there as he watched   
Mamoru think about what he had just   
said. But Mamoru replied " I won't let   
her die I want her to live a full live,   
whether or not it's with me." Then   
Motoki said "Are you sure you'd be   
really happy if you actually saw Usagi   
with another man, and saw her get   
married. You say that you will, but   
what will you do when you actually see   
it happen?" He'd thought about that. He   
didn't know what he would do. He always   
told himself that he would be happy   
because she was happy. But he only   
believed that because Usagi showed no   
signs of being over him. He sort of   
liked the fact that she kept coming   
back to him, because it meant that she   
wasn't with another guy. He knew it was   
selfish, but he couldn't help feeling   
that way. But he was sure that if he   
ever saw it happen, it would do one   
thing. It would break his heart. But   
one day it did……  
  
Decisions Prologue-Usagi  
  
  
I woke up this morning feeling,   
well different. For the first time   
since Mamo er.. Chiba-san broke up with   
me, I decided that I was going to try   
move on. I could never really forget   
him, I mean how do you forget your love   
of over a thousand years? I couldn't   
stop loving him either. I wouldn't want   
him to be with me only because of the   
past. I want him to be with me because   
of who I am, now. Just Tsukino Usagi.   
But I guess he couldn't do that, and I   
don't blame him.  
For the first time since we met,   
Luna didn't have to wake me up, which   
surprised her to no end. She checked my   
temperature at least four times. One of   
the reasons I started waking up earlier   
is that I wouldn't run into Mamo   
er….Chiba-san. It's gonna be hard to   
stop calling him Mamo-chan. Another   
reason is, well I just wanted to be   
able to show everyone that I could get   
to school early. It's just that   
choosing between losing sleep and   
getting to school early, well sleep   
usually won. But not anymore.   
Today went pretty well with the   
exception that even though I woke up   
early and decided to get to school   
early, I still ran into him. It was   
hard, but I was able to avoid eye   
contact. It was hard not to look into   
those dreamy, midnight blue eyes. Wait,   
what am I saying?! I'm supposed to be   
getting over him, not finding reasons   
to still go after him! I managed an   
"Arigato Chiba-san" and ran off for   
school. It still feels weird calling   
him that. I've called him Mamo-chan,   
Mamoru-baka, jerk, and a couple of   
other things that I'd rather not   
mention. It wasn't my fault! Back then,   
he just made me so mad!!   
Well anyway, for once, I actually   
enjoyed school. I paid attention, did   
the work, answered a few questions,   
correctly I might add! I had everyone   
surprised! Haruna-sensei sent me to the   
nurse's office….twice! At lunch Ami did   
a computer scan on me. Talk about   
paranoid! We went in the arcade where   
we met up with Rei and Minako. While we   
were sitting there I could have sworn   
that I saw Chiba-san looking at me!,   
but maybe that's just wishful thinking.   
Then out nowhere Motoki hands me these   
flowers. Minako, Mako-chan were about   
to kill me and Rei-chan wanted to know   
why Motoki was giving me flowers. After   
Motoki was able to say that they   
weren't from him, and that the delivery   
guy just brought them, Minako and Mako-  
chan calmed down, but not for long.   
Then they joined Rei-chan in asking me   
who was I dating. I was finally able to   
tell them that I wasn't dating anyone   
and that I didn't know who the flowers   
were from. I looked at the card and it   
said:  
Dear Usagi,  
Your hair is golden like the sun,  
Your baby blue eyes match the sea,  
Your smiles make my heart weak,  
Hopefully one day they will be for me.  
Signed your secret admirer.  
  
  
(AN: corny, I know but give me a   
break!)  
I looked up after reading it to my   
friends. I thought to myself, "Who   
could have sent it?" I also thought   
that she saw Chiba-san looking at her   
with hurt in his eyes, but I must have   
been seeing things.  
  
Okay, now I need feedback whether you   
hated it or liked it. I'm not too sure   
if Decisions is a good name for this   
story. If you've got a better name,   
please send it to me. You can e-mail me   
at Midnight963@yahoo.com .Please send   
tons of e-mail!  
  



	2. The Secret Admirer

I'm back! This chapter might be a little short,   
because I have the perfect cliffhanger in mind (evil, ain't I),  
and I don't know if I have enough to write a long chapter.   
Before I forget, I have to tell you that I don't own Sailor Moon   
or any other characters, but you already knew that didn't you.  
You should. One more thing, Motoki, and the others might have   
their own little P.O.V. places in Usagi's and Mamoru's stories.  
Unless I decide to write a whole part for them, which I'm not sure   
I'll do because it might be make the story very long. I always seem   
to ramble here so I should just shut up and write the story, right?   
Well here it is!  
  
  
  
Decisions: Chapter One- Mamoru: The   
Secret Admirer  
  
"Mamoru? Mamoru, you there? Hey!"  
  
My head jerks up to see my best   
friend yelling for my attention. So I   
turned to him to see what he wanted. My   
mind was on those flowers that Usa had   
received. I was wondering who could   
have sent them. Till I was rudely   
interrupted by Motoki. He has a look on   
his face that says that he knew what I   
was thinking of. If I knew him, and I   
did very well, he was about to start   
telling me all about how I should just   
stop being stubborn, apparently I was   
very stubborn, and just tell Usako that   
I still loved her. Even though he had   
to manage to interrupt for a moment, he   
still didn't get my attention because I   
still too busy thinking about Usa and   
those flowers. After a couple of   
moments, Motoki finally said something   
that caught my attention...  
  
"....Usagi-chan falling in love with   
him."  
  
Wait a minute. Did I hear   
correctly?  
  
"What do you mean she's fallen in   
love?" I practically yelled at him, it   
was good thing that Usako and the girls   
weren't paying any attention to us or   
I'd a lot of explaining to do. I wanted   
to know who this guy thought he was to   
think that he could just take her away   
from me like that. If I ever found out   
who he was I'd.........not be able to do a   
single thing. Who was I to destroy her   
happiness? If she was truly happy, then   
I should be happy right? Should be, but   
never could. If I did do something to   
him, she would truly hate me. I mean,   
this is what I should want for her,   
right. Once again should be, but never   
could. It teared my heart apart to   
think of her with another guy, kissing   
and holding him.......  
  
Once again my friend interrupted   
my train of thought. This time I   
silently thanked him for stopping me   
before I could think those thoughts   
about Usako and that...guy.  
  
"Mamoru, I didn't mean that she   
had fallen in love with another guy. If   
you had been listening, which I know   
you weren't so don't even try to tell   
me otherwise, you would have heard the   
whole sentence. I said "Mamoru, if   
you'd stop being so stubborn...  
  
This time I rudely interrupted   
him. "Can you skip and get to the part   
about her falling in love?"  
  
"A little rude are we?"  
  
"Motoki...."  
  
"Fine. I said that if you hadn't   
noticed but Usagi-chan is a very   
beautiful girl. So of course there are   
going to be guys who want to date her   
and fall in love with her. If you don't   
do something, there won't be anything   
stopping Usagi-chan from falling in   
love with him."  
  
"Wait a minute! You didn't say   
"from" before!"  
  
"I know that! How else would you   
expect me to get you attention when   
you're thinking about Usagi, those   
flowers, and the guy who sent them?"   
Sometimes I think that we know each too   
well.  
  
"I have to go now. I have tons of   
work that look more appealing then you   
telling me all the possibilities that   
could happen between Usagi and that guy   
or the guys that are after her."  
  
"You just don't want to listen   
because you know I'm right. You know   
that it's possible that she could fall   
in love with him or another guy."  
  
So I get and start to walk away.   
As I get to the doors I turn around and   
say "No, it's because I know something   
that you don't."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"That any guy that wants to get   
within 10 feet of her will have to get   
through her father first! Ja ne!"  
  
"One of these days you're going to   
regret not getting her back, Mamoru!"  
  
Now there you're right, Motoki, I   
think as I walk out. I already do. As I   
leave I look at my Usa, who is now   
fighting with Rei. See, things like her   
father and fighting with Rei don't   
change. I knew that this guy had no   
chance of being with Usagi, but then   
again, I also had this sinking feeling   
in my stomach, that usually happens   
when I'm wrong. It doesn't happen very   
often, but when it does, I hate it,   
because I hate being wrong.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
If anyone thought that the flowers   
were a one-time thing, they were wrong.   
He sent flowers, candy, a teddy bear, a   
bunny, the works. Even worse, he sent   
notes, all corny like the first one,   
with them. Then I would have to hear   
the girls talk about how romantic it   
was, and can't wait to find out who he   
was. My thought to that was, neither   
could I. I may not be able to hurt the   
guy, but I sure going to find out if   
he's good enough for her and will treat   
her right. All the things I wasn't and   
didn't do. Every time she received one   
of his gifts, it was always sent to the   
arcade, when I was around. It was   
torture. Did he do this purposely just   
to hurt me? Finally one day, I found   
out that we were all going to find out   
who this mysterious secret admirer was.   
I was sitting at the counter, again   
when I heard the door open. It was the   
same delivery guy every time so he   
automatically just went over to the   
table and gave it to her. This time he   
sent a food basket, chocolates, and   
roses! The nerve of that guy! Roses are   
my trademark, can't he be more   
original? After reading it I heard her   
squeal.  
  
"Minna! I'm finally going to meet   
him!"  
  
"Well tell us what the card said!"  
  
"Here give it to me I'll read it!"   
Next thing I heard was Rei reading that   
note.  
  
To my Dearest Usagi, (did he think he   
would get extra brownie points for the   
"Dearest" part?)  
Today is your last day of suspense,  
I hope that you have enjoyed your   
gifts,  
I want us to meet at the address below,  
When we depart for the night I hope to   
seal it with a kiss,  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
At this point, Usagi snatched the   
note from Rei.  
  
"Hey, I didn't get to read the   
address!"  
  
"I know that you baka! Do you   
think that I'm going to let you follow   
me?"  
  
"What makes you think that we'll   
follow you?"  
  
"Because you're nosy?"  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
"Okay ladies, here is your bill.   
Hey Usagi-chan, do you mind if I read   
that note?"  
  
"Sure, no problem Motoki."  
  
I watched as he read the note,   
then I saw as he looked up to see me   
staring at them. After the girls leave,   
he walks over to me with a smirk on his   
face. I hate it when he has that smirk   
on his face.  
  
"I suppose that you want to go see   
who this guy is right Mamoru? Make sure   
that he's good enough for Usagi-chan?"   
Now I know that we know each other too   
Well  
  
"Maybe, why?"  
  
"Because I'm the only one, besides   
Usagi and her admirer, who knows when   
and where they're going to meet."  
  
"And what would I have to do for   
this piece of information."   
  
"I don't know, clean my apartment,   
do my laundry, something like that.   
When I think of it, I'll let you know.   
But you'll have to give me your word   
that you'll do it." Did Usa mean that   
much to me that I would clean up a mess   
like Motoki's? I mean his apartment can   
get really messy, which is why I always   
insist that we meet at my house. If it   
weren't for Reika, he'd probably would   
never clean it.  
  
"Well Mamoru?" Are you kidding? Of   
course Usa meant that much to me! Even   
if I had to, and I shudder when I say   
this, clean Motoki's apartment, I'd do   
it for her. The nerve of Motoki taking   
advantage of one of few weaknesses.   
  
"Fine, just tell me already!" He   
takes out a pen and a piece of paper,   
writes something down, and then walks   
away. I look down and it says: The   
docks by the lake in the park, 7:00.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
I get there at 6:40. I wanted to   
make sure that I found a good spot so   
that I could see them and listen to   
them with out them seeing me. At 7:00   
sharp, Usa was there. Makes me wonder   
why she was never on time with me,   
although I did find her lateness very   
kawaii. I see her look around then she   
spoke.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" I didn't see   
anyone so I really didn't expect an   
answer.  
  
"I am, konban wa, beautiful   
maiden" a voice from the shadows   
replied. Oh please, this guy was really   
sucking up!   
  
I could see Usako blush as she   
says, "I can't see you, would you   
please come out?"  
  
I wanted to see him too. But I   
kept wondering why I didn't see him   
walk over there. I was high enough in   
the tree to have been able to see him.   
It was like he came out of nowhere.  
  
Then he replied "Anything for   
you."  
  
I hear him start to walk out.   
First I see an outline. Then I saw......   
him.  
  
  
Decisions: Chapter One- Usagi: The   
Secret Admirer  
  
  
I can't believe that I have a   
secret admirer. I thought it would be a   
long while before I started dating   
again. I think now might still be too   
soon, but it will never hurt to meet   
the guy.  
  
"So Usagi-chan?" Huh, so what? I   
look at my friends and they all look   
like they are expecting an answer from   
me, which is going to be pretty hard,   
since I hadn't even heard the question.  
  
"Gomen ne, I didn't hear the   
question." I answered sheepishly.  
  
"Already thinking about your   
secret admirer, ne?"  
  
"Yes, I was thinking about him,   
Minako-chan, but only because it   
surprised me that I have a secret   
admirer."  
  
"Why wouldn't you? Especially now   
that you're free, you can date anyone   
you want to!" Minako replied.  
  
" I don't even know if I'm ready   
yet!"  
  
"Usagi, don't let what Mamoru did   
ruin your whole dating experience. He   
is only one guy out of millions! I'm   
sure we can find you someone much   
better than him." Mako-chan said from   
my right. The thing was, if my soulmate   
couldn't even stand to be with me, why   
would any normal guy want to either?   
Matte, I told myself that I would move   
on, without Mam....Chiba-san, which means   
that I'm going to have to try dating   
again sooner or later. But sooner might   
be too soon. Did that even make sense?   
Oh, who cares! Uh oh, they're looking   
at me again, I guess they asked me   
another question.  
  
"Let me guess, you weren't paying   
attention, were you?"  
  
"That's because I was deep in   
thought Rei?"  
  
"Did it hurt?"   
  
"Why you..."  
  
"Before you two start another one   
of your fights, why don't you just   
answer the question Usagi?" Ami said.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Well, if you paid any attention   
Odango, you would have heard me ask,   
for the second time, is there anyone   
you think it could be?"  
  
"I don't have a clue!"  
  
"You don't have any idea?"  
  
"Did you hear what I just said   
Rei?"  
  
"Don't try to get smart with me!"  
  
"It's not that hard you know." I   
never heard Rei's response because at   
that very moment the person who was   
formerly known as Mamo-chan to me   
decided to walk by. I wonder if he saw   
the flowers?  
  
"He saw them."   
  
"Nani, Mako-chan?"  
  
"You were just wondering if   
Mamoru-san saw the flowers weren't you?  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And I'm just saying that he did.   
But you might be glad to know that he   
didn't look too happy about them."  
  
"Why would I care what he thinks,   
we're broken up." After all, I didn't   
decide to move on without him for   
nothing.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
It felt nice to have a secret   
admirer. Over the next couple of days,   
he sent me flowers, candy, a teddy   
bear, a bunny and some other stuff. And   
with each of the gifts, he sent cute   
little notes them. The girls were happy   
for me, but also jealous. I didn't ask   
for this stuff, he just sends them, not   
that they're unappreciated though, I do   
love getting them. But I kept wondering   
who he was. I couldn't think of anyone   
who would want to send me these kinds   
of things. Then one day, I found out   
that I was finally going to meet him....  
  
"Did I miss it? Did he come   
already?"  
  
"Calm down Minako, it's just the   
delivery guy!"  
  
"Yeah, so? You don't get it Rei,   
it's just better if you're here for the   
delivery!" Leave it to the child of   
love to think that the delivery guy was   
important. Everyday since the flowers   
we've met at the arcade to wait for   
delivery guy. He always came around   
4:00. Five minutes after Mam...Chiba-san   
came in for his regular coffee. But who   
cares what he does right? I've moved   
on, I've.....  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Tsukino? Here's   
another delivery for you."  
  
"Arigato." I said as I gave him   
his tip. This time it was a food basket   
with chocolates and roses. They were   
almost as red as the ones Chiba-san   
had.   
  
"Well, Usa, read the note!" Mako-  
chan said. I picked up the note and I   
read it. Then I read it again.  
  
"Minna! I'm finally going to meet   
him!"  
  
"Well tell us what the card said!"  
"Here give it to me I'll read it!"   
Next thing I knew Rei took the note out   
of my hands and was reading it.  
  
To my Dearest Usagi,   
Today is your last day of suspense,  
I hope that you have enjoyed your   
gifts,  
I want us to meet at the address below,  
When we depart for the night I hope to   
seal it with a kiss,  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Then I snatched the note from back   
from Rei.  
  
"Hey, I didn't get to read the   
address!"  
  
"I know that you baka! Do you   
think that I'm going to let you follow   
me?"  
  
"What makes you think that we'll   
follow you?"  
  
"Because you're nosy?"  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
"Okay ladies, here is your bill.   
Hey Usagi-chan, do you mind if I read   
that note?"  
  
"Sure, no problem Motoki."  
  
I watched as Motoki-san read the   
note. He was like brother to me, so I   
didn't mind if he read it. Then he   
looked up, and when handed it back to   
me, he said, "Excited Usagi-chan?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"You should be careful though,   
maybe you should have someone go with   
you just in case."  
  
"Take me!" cried four voices.   
Matte, four?  
  
"Ami-chan?"  
  
"Can't blame me for being   
curious!"  
  
"That's okay Motoki. I can take   
care of myself you know. I'll be fine.   
He knew I was referring to my Sailor   
Moon. I was glad that he knew about all   
our secret identities.   
  
"Now we have to get you ready for   
your big date with your mystery man."   
Minako said.  
  
"I have a couple of hours you   
know!"  
  
"No we don't know since you   
wouldn't let me read the rest of the   
note you baka!"  
  
I'll pretend that I didn't hear that   
'baka' comment. "Well now you do."  
  
"But we have to find the perfect   
outfit you Usagi!" Mako-chan said. "Why   
don't we go shopping?"  
  
"Great idea Mako!"  
  
"Sayonara, Motoki!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
After two hours shopping for the   
perfect outfit, I went home and managed   
to be ready a half-hour before I had to   
meet my admirer. I suppose to meet him   
at the docks in the park at 7:00. You   
would think that the girls would have   
guessed that! It's one of the most   
romantic places in Tokyo. In fact   
Mamo.....you know forget it. I'm trying   
to move on. In fact I'm going to leave   
now, even though Chibi-Usa wasn't too   
happy about me going. In fact I don't   
think she liked the fact that I had a   
secret admirer. But she doesn't even   
like me anyway, so why would she care.   
Oh, she is a complicated child. I   
better get going now. It's going to   
take me at least ten minutes to leave   
my house. You may ask why ten minutes   
if I'm ready to go? My father's home. I   
told my mom about the admirer, and she   
promised to distract my dad while I   
left the house. But it was still going   
to take a while because he kept looking   
up every so often, I think he suspects   
something.  
  
I finally got out of the house at   
6:45. My mom had a hard time   
distracting my father. Especially since   
Chibi-Usa made sure that he looked up   
right when I was almost at the door. Oh   
that child! I managed to slip out while   
my mom explained to my dad that he   
shouldn't make a big fuss or else he'd   
get to know Mr. Couch very well. Kami I   
love my mom.  
  
I got to the docks at 7:00 sharp.   
I wanted to make a good impression on   
him. I'm not too sure if he already   
knew about my habit of being late, so I   
made sure that I got there early. Now   
you may be wondering why I was rarely   
on time with Chiba-san. That was   
because I always thought that he   
thought that my lateness was kawaii. At   
least that's what he told me.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" It looked   
deserted. You don't think that he would   
stand me up? What if he...  
  
"I am, konban wa, beautiful   
maiden" a voice from the shadows   
replied. That remark made me blush.   
  
"I can't see you, would you   
please come out?"  
  
"Anything for you."  
Then he came out, and kami was he   
cute.  
  
You still don't know who the secret   
admirer is! Told you I had a good   
cliffhanger! I don't think that I'll   
have every chapter be from Usagi's and   
Mamoru's P.O.Vs. Some of them might be   
from Chibi-Usa's or someone else's   
P.O.V., but I think I said that before.   
But most likely, if a chapter is in   
Usagi's P.O.V., it will be in Mamoru's   
P.O.V. too and vice versa. Anyway, send   
e-mail to Midnight963@yahoo.com !  
  



	3. The Fight

Well, I've finally written it! The next  
chapter of "Decisions"! I haven't  
gotten many e-mails, so please write to  
me with any comments that you have.  
Thanks to Tina Lawson for giving me  
some ideas on how "Decisions" should  
go. Also, thanks to my editor, Sailor  
Coruscant(Catherine), with her help, my  
writing has gotten a lot better!  
Disclaimer: You should know by now that  
I don't own Sailor Moon!  
  
Decisions: Chapter 2 - The Fight.  
  
Chibi-Usa's P.O.V.  
  
Things could not get any worse. I  
felt bad about Mamoru breaking up with  
Usagi-baka. I thought it might have  
been partially my fault. I didn't  
exactly make their relationship better  
by always making fun of Usagi-baka,  
tripping her, making her look like an  
idiot......Don't get me wrong, it was fun,  
but usually, the really fun stuff has  
consequences. I know that Usagi-baka  
still likes Mamoru. That's common  
knowledge. I also knew that she still  
wanted to get back together with him.  
Well I knew that until that baka of a  
Secret Admirer came around. He ruined  
everything! But I can get rid of him.  
  
I went over to Mamo-chan's house  
to start my mission of getting them  
back together. The first part was to  
make him realize that he made a stupid  
mistake, and to get Usagi-baka back.  
Shimatta, I can't call her baka in  
front of him. That's gonna be hard.  
Won't it? It might take a miracle. At  
least that will be the only hard part.  
The easy part is to make him admit to  
himself that he's still in love with  
her. The man still has her pictures up!  
I can't believe that in all the times  
she's been at his house since the  
breakup, she hasn't noticed them! Well,  
it's Usagi, what can you expect?  
  
As soon as I got to Mamo-chan's  
house, I started talking about Usagi-  
ba........., I mean Usagi. I was doing pretty  
well. He was very interested and asked  
questions about her. I have to remind  
Usagi to thank me for this.........  
  
"So Mamo-chan, can I ask you a  
question?" I asked as a sat on the  
floor with my coloring book. Mamo-chan  
was on the couch reading one of those  
big books that he has on his bookshelf.  
  
"Sure, go ahead, Chibi-Usa." He  
answered without looking up.  
  
"Why did you break up with Usagi?"  
Hey, Miracles do happen! I didn't add  
baka at the end! I managed to get his  
attention, because he immediately  
looked up from his book and looked at  
me with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" He  
inquired.  
  
"I'm just curious." I declared as  
started looking for my pink crayon.  
It's my favorite. Anyway, when I found  
it, I looked back up at him and said,  
"Especially since it's obvious that you  
still love her."  
  
He didn't answer at first. He just  
looked at me with his mouth wide open.  
I wish I had a camera with me! Wait, I  
have Luna-P! I could use her! Too late,  
he's back to normal.  
  
"Nani? Who told you that?" He  
questioned.  
  
"No one had to tell me. It's  
obvious." I stated nonchalantly.  
  
"What do you mean obvious?"  
  
"So you're admitting it's true  
then?" I inquired.  
  
"Iie, I'm not admitting anything!"  
he denied.  
  
"Then you would have denied it  
immediately and not asked how obvious  
it was." I pointed out. I was proud of  
myself when I saw Mamo-chan become  
speechless. Then he muttered something  
about me being to smart for my own  
good. My daddy said that to me before  
when I caught him sneaking chocolates  
from my mommy's secret stash. I  
promised not to tell if he shared some  
of them with me.  
  
I waited a few moments, then I  
remarked, "It's obvious because you  
still have her pictures up in your  
room."  
  
"They're good pictures of me, she  
just happens to be in them." He  
opposed. How dumb did he think I was?  
  
"Then why don't you cut her out of  
the pictures?" I asked.  
  
"Because it would ruin the  
pictures. Besides, what were you doing  
in my room?"  
  
"That's not the point!" I groaned.  
"Anyway don't change the subject, this  
is about you and Usagi-chan."  
  
"Well then we have nothing to talk  
about because there is no 'me and  
Usagi-chan' because we're not together  
anymore."  
  
"Demo, Mamo-chan.........." I started.  
  
"Iie, Chibi-Usa." He cut me off.  
"It would be best if you just went back  
to your coloring book." Then he started  
reading his book again. This was going  
to be harder than I expected. At least  
I had made some progress pointing out  
the pictures though. If only Usagi  
could see them.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
The Next Day  
Mamoru's P.O.V.  
  
"What Chibi-Usa said echoed  
through my head all day today. I mean  
if she noticed, does that mean Usako  
noticed too?" I asked Motoki nervously.  
He stopped wiping the counter of the  
arcade and looked up at me.  
  
"She might." He commented. "The  
thing is Mamoru, I think this whole  
thing is stupid! I think you should  
just go over to Usagi-chan and tell her  
about the dream. Maybe her and the rest  
of the girls or even Luna and Artemis,  
can figure something out."  
  
"I can't risk it." I declared.  
  
"Can't risk what?" Motoki shouted.  
"Can't risk that you might be lucky  
enough to get back your girlfriend whom  
you love? From my point of view Mamoru,  
the only thing that can happen is you  
gaining something that you let go."  
  
I looked down at my coffee. Then I  
answered, "I can't risk because I don't  
know that if I go to her and let her  
completely back in my life, that she'll  
be out of danger. The dreams could mean  
nothing. But what if they're not. She  
was in my dreams before, except then,  
the dreams were trying to lead me to  
her, which they did. So if they're  
telling me that I have to stay away  
from her, then I'm going to listen.  
I'll be happy as long as she is."  
  
"You can say that, demo, I know  
you don't mean it. Especially since  
after you followed Usagi to the docks  
and found out that she and her secret  
admirer didn't get along that well. You  
were happy, extremely happy!" He  
pointed out.  
  
"In time, I'll be happy for her.  
Just give me time!" I argued. "All I  
know is that I have to listen to the  
dreams."  
  
"Doesn't it sound strange to you  
that all of a sudden, they're telling  
you to stay away from her. Especially  
since it took you so long to find Usagi  
when you were dreaming of her as a  
princess. How do you not know that the  
Dark Moon is sending the dreams?"  
Motoki asked.  
"I don't. But even if they were,  
they could still go after her because  
of me. Her life would still be in  
danger." I pointed out.  
  
"Her life is always in danger!"  
Motoki yelled. "In case you haven't  
noticed, she's not normal, she doesn't  
lead a normal life. She puts her life  
on the line everyday. If the Dark Moon  
were sending the dreams, it wouldn't  
make a difference, because either way,  
she's in danger. I would of thought  
that by now, you would of notice that  
she is able to take care of herself.  
She's not a child."  
  
"You don't understand." I retorted  
as I stood up off my seat. "You don't  
know what it's like to be in my  
position. You don't know what it's like  
to know that someone you love is  
putting herself in danger everyday. I'm  
not going to add more trouble to her  
life by putting it in anymore danger  
than it already is. If it means  
removing myself from her life, then  
that's what I'll do." I reached into my  
pocket and pulled out some money to pay  
for the coffee, and left the arcade.  
  
I hadn't gone far, when Motoki  
grabbed my arm from behind. He had a  
look on his face, and I knew that he  
had more to say.  
  
"You're right, I don't know what  
it's like to be in your position, but I  
do care for Usagi-chan and I don't want  
her in any danger at all, but that's  
not possible, because of her being who  
she is. I also think that you're a  
quitter. You say that you don't want  
Usagi-chan in any danger. You also say  
that you want to be with her. But you  
haven't done anything at all!" he  
exclaimed.  
  
"Yes I have!" I shot back as I  
tore my arm from his grip. "I did what  
was the best thing to do!"  
  
"No you didn't! You gave up! You  
gave up on your relationship. In all  
the time that I've known you, you've  
never given up on anything. It's  
surprising that the first thing you  
give up on is something that you want  
and need the most. If you love Usagi-  
chan as much as you say you do, then  
you would do everything in your power  
to find out exactly what these dreams  
mean. You wouldn't be sitting in the  
arcade, guessing where they are from,  
and what they mean. You would be out  
there making sure that they stop! At  
least that's what I would do if I were  
in your position." He finished before  
he walked away.  
  
I stood there a couple of minutes.  
I didn't know what to do, but something  
inside of me, told me Motoki was right.  
Why did I just break up with Usa  
without even trying to figure out where  
exactly the dreams came from? Why  
wasn't I trying now? Whatever the  
reason, I knew that I had a lot of  
thinking and rethinking to do.  
  
Chibi-Usa's P.O.V.  
  
As soon as I walked out of my  
house, I walked in the direction of  
Mamo-chan's apartment building. I was  
hoping he could take me to the park  
today and maybe later on to the arcade.  
While we are there, I could keep trying  
to make him go back to Usagi.  
  
I didn't have to walk all the way  
to Mamo-chan's apartment, because on  
the way there, I found him. He was  
standing in front of the park. I wonder  
why.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" I called out. He  
looked up and smiled. I started running  
towards him, when I bumped into a red-  
headed man standing on the corner. It  
was weird. He didn't look like he was  
waiting for anything. He was just  
standing there. Well, people can do  
whatever they want to with their time,  
and if that's what he wanted to do, who  
am I to say no?  
  
"Konnnichi wa, Chibi-Usa" Mamo-  
chan greeted me when I finally made it  
to the park. "Going somewhere?"  
  
"Hai, to your apartment. I wanted  
to go to the park with you, but you're  
already here anyway. Can we go inside?"  
  
"Iie, gomen ne, Chibi-Usa." He  
apologized. "Not today." I could see  
hurt on his face. I wonder what  
happened to make it appear. Mamo-chan  
is very good at hiding his feelings. It  
would take something big for him to  
show his emotions. I hope it doesn't  
have something to do with Usagi.  
  
"Daijabou, Mamo-chan?" I asked.  
  
"Hai, I fine, Chibi-Usa. I just  
have a lot of things to think about."  
He insisted.  
  
"Could I at least come over?"  
  
"Hai, sure you can." He agreed.  
  
So as we were walking towards his  
apartment, I started planning how I  
would continue my mission. I probably  
could just talk to him about Usagi-  
chan. If my talking makes him think  
about all the good things between him  
and Usagi, it would help. Hopefully, it  
would also make him lose the hurt look  
on his face. Whatever the cause for it  
was, hopefully, it wouldn't make my  
mission difficult. All of a sudden,  
Mamo-chan stopped walking. He walked  
into someone. Two people to be exact.  
Kami, no. This could ruin everything!  
It was Usagi-chan, but she wasn't  
alone.  
  
Mamoru's P.O.V.  
  
It was Usa that I walked into,  
which I don't ever mind. It gives me an  
excuse to be close to her. She was just  
standing there, looking beautiful as  
always. I would of kept looking at her  
except, I finally noticed that she  
wasn't alone. She was with him. That  
guy from the docks, her secret admirer.  
I don't remember what his name was.  
  
I only told Motoki what I saw that  
night. He didn't have to drag it out of  
me either. I came into the arcade the  
next day looking very happy. I know  
that I shouldn't have been, because I  
told myself that as long as Usa was  
happy then I would be. Except when I  
saw how she acted around him at the  
docks. I was relieved.  
  
They talked, but Usa's heart  
wasn't into it. I could tell. She  
didn't really want to be there. They  
walked around the park, and talked for  
a while. He asked her questions about  
her life, and she did the same about  
his. I'm almost sorry to this, but the  
best part happened at the end of their  
night. He had offered to walk her home,  
but she turned him down, politely of  
course. Then she told him that it would  
be better if they were just friends. I  
wanted to cheer, but then she would  
know that I was spying on her.  
  
I still wanted to know how this  
guy got onto the docks without me  
noticing it. I couldn't follow him  
home, because I had to make sure Usa  
got home safe. I thought that after  
that night, that would be the last that  
I would see of him. Apparently I was  
wrong.  
  
Usagi's P.O.V.  
  
Shimatta. Of all the luck. The day  
was going fine. I called Keiichi, and  
apologized for how I acted in the park  
the other night. I only acted that way  
because that whole night I was thinking  
of Mamo-chan. I could still feel him,  
like he was very close to me while I  
was there. Of course I didn't tell  
Keiichi that. This morning I woke up  
and I reminded myself that I had  
decided to move on. So I called  
Keiichi, he had given me his number  
that night, and he agreed to hang out  
with me today. I still haven't decided  
if I'm going to date him or not, the  
girls think I should. I have plenty of  
time to decide, but for now I was happy  
just hanging out with him. That was  
until I ran into Mamo-chan and Chibi-  
Usa. Fate must hate me.  
  
Chibi-Usa's P.O.V.  
  
I can't believe her! Here I am  
trying to get the two of them back  
together, and she starts dating this  
new guy! Usagi can be so selfish.  
Doesn't she see how much this is  
hurting Mamo-chan? No she's just too  
much of a baka to see what it's doing  
to him. She can't be over him this  
quickly, can she?  
  
"Gomen, nasai, Chiba-san. I didn't  
mean to bump into like that." Usagi  
apologized. Chiba-san? Does she have to  
call him that?  
  
"It's alright, I bumped into you  
also. I wasn't looking. Actually you've  
just saved me a trip to your house. I  
was on my way to take Chibi-Usa home  
anyway. Are you on your way home?"  
Mamo-chan asked. He was not on his way  
to take me home! Usagi won't believe  
that would she? Our house is the other  
way, for Kami-sake!  
  
"Hai, we were. Oh, gomen ne, this  
is Keiichi. Keiichi, this is my cousin,  
Chibi-Usa, and her friend Chiba  
Mamoru." She said as she introduced the  
guy standing next to her. My friend? Is  
that all he is to her now?  
  
"It's nice to meet you both.  
Usagi's told me about you Chibi-Usa,  
but she didn't mention you Mamoru."  
Keiichi smiled. Is it my imagination,  
or did it seem like he really wanted to  
that rub in? Was he already trying to  
compete with Mamo-chan? He said that  
Usagi hadn't mentioned Mamo-chan, demo  
could Keiichi have already guessed they  
dated? Iie, that's impossible. I'm just  
reading too much into things.  
  
"It's Chiba-san" Mamo-chan  
corrected. "It's okay if she didn't  
mention me. I'm not that important  
anyway. I really must be going.  
Sayonara Chibi-Usa, Tsukino-san." He  
finished coldly. Usagi flinched when  
Mamo-chan called her 'Tsukino-san'  
maybe she hasn't completely given up on  
Mamo-chan.  
  
"Keiichi, It might be best if we  
ended our day here." Usagi stated. He  
nodded, then said goodbye. Finally I  
would get a chance to talk to Usagi.  
  
"What were you doing?" I yelled. I  
never said that I would talk to her  
calmly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are you such a baka that you  
don't even realize what you just did?"  
I asked.  
  
"I have no idea what you are  
talking about." She admitted.  
  
"Kami, how could you not have  
noticed what you were doing to Mamo-  
chan? You were shoving the fact that  
you have a new boyfriend in his face.  
You were hurting him! You were............"  
  
"'I was hurting him'?" Usagi cut  
in. "'What I was doing to him?' Do I  
have to remind you that he broke up  
with me? How is it that I finally  
decide to move on, and I end up  
becoming the bad guy, and he's the  
victim? Demo, everything's my fault  
though, isn't Chibi-Usa? He breaks up  
with me, and it's my fault. I move on,  
and it's my fault. I can't seem to do  
anything right." She concluded, with  
tears streaming down her cheeks. Now I  
felt bad.  
  
"Usagi, that's not what I  
meant......." Now I was crying too.  
  
"Of course that's what you meant!"  
She cut in again. "You don't have to  
pretend now that you like me Chibi-Usa.  
You always thought that he should dump  
me. You were so glad when he finally  
did. But you never thought for a second  
that I might be hurt did you?!" She  
screamed.  
  
"Matte, Usagi! What are you doing?  
She's just a kid and you're yelling at  
her like? Don't do you have any  
compassion, she's crying!"  
  
Both Usagi's and my eyes turned  
towards Rei's voice. She was with Ami,  
Mako-chan, Minako, Luna, and Artemis.  
"There's no need to take all your  
frustration out on her. Matte, Usagi,  
where are you going?" Rei asked as soon  
as she noticed that Usagi started  
walking away.  
  
"Far from here!" She called back.  
  
"Usagi..............." Ami started.  
  
"Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Maybe she's on her way home."  
Minako suggested.  
  
"Iie, they live in the other  
direction." Mako-chan pointed out.  
  
"She's probably just needs some  
time to herself." Artemis commented.  
  
"He's right. As soon as Usagi  
calms down, she'll apologize. I'm sure  
she didn't mean to yell at you Chibi-  
Usa." Luna agreed.  
  
"What's her problem that she was  
yelling at you Chibi-Usa?" Rei asked.  
The only answer I could think of was  
me.  
  
  
That's then end of Chapter 2! I've  
finally revealed who the secret admirer  
is. And in case you're wondering, no,  
Usagi is not running away! Well send  
any questions, comments, etc. to  
Midnight963@yahoo.com . Also if you  
want to take a guess at of what  
importance, Keiichi plays in this fic,  
just send an e-mail. Till next time!  
  



	4. The Kiss

Hello again! Here's Chapter 3 of   
"Decisions"! I want to say thanks to my   
editor, Sailor Coruscant (Catherine),   
to Tina Lawson and to anyone else who   
has sent me feedback.   
Disclaimer: You should know that Sailor   
Moon does not belong to me! I wish it   
did, but we can all dream!  
Kekko desu- I'm fine  
Oyasuminasai- good night  
Chapter 3- The Kiss  
  
Usagi's P.O.V.  
  
All I wanted to do was be alone. I   
couldn't take it anymore. I love my   
friends, and I know they love me, but   
right now, I didn't want to be around   
them. I didn't want to be around   
anyone. I wonder though, did I really   
hurt Mamo-chan? Iie, I'm not supposed   
to think about him. Besides, he was the   
one who said he didn't want to be tied   
down by the past. He'd wanted me to   
leave him alone since the day he broke   
up with me, so shouldn't he be happy   
about Keiichi? Unless, he's mad because   
he still loves me. Could he? Demo, why   
would he have broken up with me, and   
have been so cold and mean? Could it   
really be possible, or am I just   
setting myself up for a big   
disappointment? Iie, I told myself that   
I would try to get over Mamo..Chiba-  
san, even though it would be very hard.   
Kuso...  
I looked straight ahead and saw   
*our* bench. I hadn't even realized   
that I was in the park. Demo here I   
was. Kami, what kind of torture is   
this? Is it some kind of sign that I   
shouldn't give up on Mamo-chan and me?   
I don't know. I need to stop thinking   
for a while.   
I sat down on the grass, under the   
shade of a tree that faced *our* bench.   
I couldn't sit on *our* bench, that   
would be too much. I'm just going to   
sit here and relax..  
"Usagi-chan?"   
I looked up to see a pair of hazel   
looking down at me.   
"Keiichi-chan, It's good to see   
you." I told him even though he was   
interrupting my solitude.  
"You too, how did you find this   
part of the park? It's so secluded." He   
asked as he looked out to the river.  
"I used to come here a lot." I   
answered as I turned my head towards   
the water.  
"Used to?" Keiichi inquired as he   
looked down at me once again.  
I took my gaze off the water and   
replied, "It's a long story. Besides,   
how did you find this place?"   
Keiichi looked surprised by my   
question. It was a moment before he   
replied "I found it by pure luck. I   
just happened to be walking in the   
park, and I came across this part."  
"Really? I always thought it was   
hard for someone to find this part of   
the park if they didn't know what they   
were looking for." I questioned.  
"It doesn't matter, does it? What   
matters is that I found it, and now we   
have someplace in common." He smiled.  
"I guess your right." I whispered.   
This place still meant a lot to me. It   
was *our* place to share, Mamo-chan and   
me. I know that I'm supposed to be   
trying to get over him, but I wasn't   
ready to give this place up. I didn't   
know why, but I wasn't too sure I   
wanted to share this place with Keiichi   
anyway.  
"Usagi-chan?"   
I turned toward Keiichi and   
realized that he had said something.  
"Gomen ne, what did you say?" I   
asked him.  
"I asked why don't we just sit on   
the bench? It's closer to the water."  
I shook my head. I couldn't sit   
there with another guy than Mamo-chan.   
It wouldn't feel right.  
"OK this spot is great too." He   
agreed as he sat down next to me.   
I turned to look at Keiichi. He   
looked nothing like Mamo-chan. Keiichi   
was about 5'9 with brown hair and hazel   
eyes. Different than Mamo-chan's 6'4   
stature, black hair and piercing   
midnight eyes. Keiichi just had a   
whole shyness about him, and seemed   
like just your normal teenager, unlike   
me. He was no Mamo-chan, but he was   
here now and I guess that should be   
good enough, shouldn't it? I smiled.   
Keiichi smiled back and closed his   
eyes. When he started to move forward,   
I knew he wanted to kiss me. Demo,   
could I kiss another guy? Would that be   
betraying Mamo-chan? Maybe this is   
exactly what I needed to get over Mamo-  
chan. It was a romantic setting,   
perfect for a perfect kiss. I made my   
decision, and closed my eyes. I kept   
moving forward until I felt his lips   
touch mine......  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
Mamoru's P.O.V.   
  
I guess I've finally driven her   
away...and straight into the arms of   
another guy. Demo, I never thought she   
would bring him *here* I felt tears   
fall down the side of my face. I had to   
get far away from here.   
I walked out of the archway of the   
secret Rose Garden that led to the main   
section of the park. I didn't look left   
or right, just straight-ahead. I didn't   
want to see any of the "happy" couples.   
I just wanted to go home and remember   
*her* in my own way, before the dreams-   
when we were still together. It's   
better than remembering *her* with   
*him*. I stopped walking.   
`Why him?' I asked myself. Out of   
all the guys in the world, why did she   
have to choose him? I didn't trust him.   
For all we know, he could be part of   
the Dark Moon and here just to kill   
her. Hmm...that would explain why I   
didn't see him arrive on the docks that   
night.   
Just then I was pushed, and   
interrupted from my thoughts from   
behind. A tall, redheaded man turned to   
me and said "Gomen ne, my fault. I   
wasn't watching where I was going."   
"It's alright." I replied, and   
then the man hurried off. I guess he   
didn't want to be surrounded by all the   
"happy" couples either.   
I resumed my walking until I was   
completely out of the park. I looked up   
at the sign hanging above the entrance.   
This place used to be a place of   
solitude for me. Then it changed. It   
became a place for Usa and me to share.   
After I broke up with her, I wanted it   
to be a place where I could remember   
the way things were between us, before   
the dreams. After today, the park as   
the place where I saw her kiss another   
guy. Now I didn't know what the park   
meant to me. What I did know was that I   
just wanted to be far from here.  
I turned to my right in the   
direction of my building. I had barely   
taken two steps when I bumped into   
someone else. Kami, today just wasn't   
my day. I looked down to see whom I had   
hit.  
"Saori?" She looked up.  
"Mamoru-san? Well, it's funny   
bumping into you like this."  
"Hai, by the way, sorry about   
that." I apologized.  
"It was my fault as much as it was   
yours. Where are you going now? You   
seemed to be in a rush from here."  
"I am, actually, I was on my way   
home."  
"Me too, my home I mean. Do you   
want to take a walk with me instead?"   
Iie, I didn't, demo, I didn't want to   
tell her that though.   
"Hai, I'd love to." I agreed.  
"Why don't we walk in the park?"  
The park? "Iie, could we just walk   
around the city or something?"  
"Okay, fine with me."  
We started walking down the block.   
When we got to the corner, Saori   
stopped and asked, "So what have you   
been up to lately?"  
"Nothing really. Same old, same   
old."  
"What about your girlfriend?" I   
turned to her with shock on my face.   
How did she know about Usa?  
"My girlfriend?" I asked.  
"Hai." She blushed. "I heard that   
you have one, which according to Motoki   
is an amazing feat."  
I chuckled. It used to be that   
way. I could never be interested in a   
girl for more than five minutes. Demo,   
that was before I met Usako. She   
changed that.   
"Well?" Saori questioned. She   
never was one to give up when she   
wanted an answer.  
"Hai, I did have a girlfriend." I   
answered.   
"And...." urged Saori.  
I chuckled. "Why does this mean so   
much to you?"  
She blushed again. "You're my   
friend, and I haven't spoken to you in   
a while. I'm just trying to catch up on   
what I've missed."  
"So what about you, have a   
boyfriend?" I inquired.  
"Iie, I do not, demo stop changing   
the subject!" lectured Saori.  
"Okay, okay. Like I said, I did   
have a girlfriend, demo we broke up.   
That's all there is."  
"Oh, well that wasn't so hard, now   
was it?"   
I laughed. "Now tell me more about   
you, and what's going on in your life."  
"Same as you. The same old stuff."  
"Nothing new at all."  
"Nope."  
"Why do I find that hard to   
believe. You always had something going   
on. Always doing something to help you   
reach your goal of being a police   
chief..." I stopped as Saori reached up   
and brushed a piece of my hair from my   
eyes. Just like my Usa used to do.   
"Gomen ne." Saori apologized as   
she pulled her hand back. "It was   
bothering me."  
I looked away. "It's okay," I   
turned back to her and asked, "So do   
you have any place in particular that   
you want to go to?"  
"Iie, why don't we just stick to   
our original plan and just walk   
around?"  
I smiled. "Fine with me."   
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
Usagi's P.O.V.  
  
I pulled my lips back from   
Keiichi. He smiled. There was one   
problem though. I didn't, and Keiichi   
noticed that immediately.   
"Gomen ne, did you not want me to   
kiss you?"  
"Iie." I looked down.  
"Then what's wrong?" He asked.  
"There's nothing wro..." I   
suddenly stopped. I had felt something.   
I only felt this when *he* was around.   
I quickly looked around. I didn't see   
Mamo-chan anywhere. He didn't see me   
kissing Keiichi, did he? If he did, did   
he care? Kami, this was so confusing!  
"Usagi-chan?" I looked toward   
Keiichi. "Daijabou?" He asked.  
"Hai, I'm fine, demo, I think I   
should be getting home now." I stood up   
from the grass. "It was nice seeing you   
again Keiichi." I said before I turned   
and starting walking towards the exit.  
"Matte, Usagi!" He called from   
behind me. "Can I at least walk you   
home?"  
I didn't really want him to, demo   
he had a hopeful look on his face and I   
would have felt guilty, especially   
since I had said no yesterday.  
"Sure." I agreed.  
He smiled. "Good."  
As soon as we were out of the park, I   
heard a familiar voice. I turned   
towards it, and saw something I didn't   
expect to see.  
"Hey, Usagi-chan, isn't that your   
cousin's friend? Mamo-something right?"   
Keiichi asked.  
"Mamoru, and hai, that is him."  
"Who's that girl with him?"  
"I don't know. I guess a friend of   
his or something."  
"I guess they're more than   
friends." Keiichi replied as we both   
watched as the girl brushed some of   
Mamo-chan's hair from his eyes,   
something that I used to do all the   
time. I guess if he did see Keiichi and   
I kissing, it probably didn't bother   
him a bit.  
"Why don't we just go." I   
suggested.  
"You don't want to say hi?"  
"Something tells me that they   
don't want to be bothered."  
"If you want to go, then let's   
go."  
The whole way home it was mainly   
Keiichi asking me questions. I didn't   
really pay attention. I know that's   
mean, demo I didn't mean to be. All I   
could think about was Mamo-chan and   
that girl.  
"So?"   
I looked up. He'd asked me a   
question, and I hadn't a clue what to   
answer.  
"Gomen ne, say that again."  
"When can I meet your parents?"  
"Nani!" I screeched. "You want to   
meet my parents?"  
"Yeah, I just thought it would be   
a good idea since we're dating. I could   
get to know everything about you."  
Dating? "Why would you want to   
know everything about me?"  
"No reason in particular. I just   
think that it's a good idea to know all   
that you can about the person you are   
dating."  
"Oh." I answered. "Well here's my   
house."  
"Okay then, can I see you   
tomorrow?"  
"Actually tomorrow I'm supposed to   
go to a study session at my friend's   
temple."  
"Oh." I felt bad again for   
disappointing him. Demo this time, I   
had to do it.  
"So I'll see you another day   
then."  
"Sure." He agreed as he leaned   
over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.   
He turned around and called back to me,   
"Good night, Usagi-chan!"  
"Good night." I called back before   
I ran into the house. As soon as I   
closed the door, I heard my mother   
call, "Usagi, is that you dear?"  
"Hai, it's me."  
She walked to the front door,   
where I was standing. "Well how was   
your day?"   
"Fine, it was fine."  
"Where have you been? Chibi-Usa's   
been home for almost an hour. I thought   
you two were coming home together."  
"We were supposed to, demo I   
decided to take a walk first."  
"You had a phone call, actually   
four."  
"Four?"  
"Hai, First Ami, then Minako, then   
Rei, then Makoto."  
"Oh."  
"You missed dinner, do you want   
anything to eat?"   
"Kekko desu."  
"Usagi-chan, is there something   
wrong?"  
"Iie, I'm fine. I'm going to go to   
my room now." I said as I started to   
walk up the front stairs.  
"Usagi?"  
I stopped and turned. "Hai?"  
"Just know that I'm here if you   
want to talk about anything."  
I smiled at her. "Hai, arigato."   
Then I continued to walk up the stairs   
to my room. I looked around. I didn't   
see Chibi-Usa anywhere. She must be in   
the attic. Good. I needed to be alone.   
I closed the door and leaned on it. As   
I started to cry, I slid to the floor.   
"Kami, why is this so confusing."   
I asked to no one in particular. "I   
tried to be the best girlfriend, and   
Mamo-chan still dumped me. I tried to   
keep hoping that he would come back to   
me. I tried not giving up, and what did   
that get me? Nothing. I tried moving   
on. I even kissed Keiichi, and what did   
I feel? I felt like I betrayed Mamo-  
chan. I just don't know what to do!" I   
put my head on my knees and I sobbed.  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chibi-Usa's P.O.V.  
  
As soon as I heard Usagi come   
home, I debated whether or not to go   
talk to her. Would she want to talk to   
me? I didn't mean to blame everything   
on her. I wasn't thinking at the time.   
I just said what came out of my mouth,   
and what had come out, had hurt her.  
About five minutes after I heard   
her come home, I decided to go   
downstairs and talk to her. I wouldn't   
know how mad she is if I didn't at   
least try to talk to her. I was about   
to knock on her door when I heard   
whispering.  
"Kami, why is this so confusing?"   
Who was she talking to? She kept   
going.  
"I tried to be the best girlfriend,   
and Mamo-chan still dumped me. I tried   
to keep hoping that he would come back   
to me. I tried not giving up, and what   
did that get me? Nothing. I tried   
moving on. I even kissed Keiichi, and   
what did I feel? I felt like I betrayed   
Mamo-chan. I just don't know what to   
do!"   
The next thing I heard was   
sobbing. I turned and walked back to my   
room. Now I felt even guiltier than   
before.   
As I sat down on my bed and laid   
my head on my pillow I thought, `How   
can I fix everything between Usagi-chan   
and me? Will I still be able to get her   
and Mamo-chan together even though she   
kissed Keiichi?  
I gasped and sat up. Wait a   
minute. Usagi never said that she   
regretted kissing Keiichi. She just   
said that she felt as though she had   
betrayed Mamo-chan.   
Did that mean that she was over   
Mamo-chan? Just because she felt like   
she betrayed him, didn't mean that she   
didn't like kissing Keiichi.   
This is my fault! She probably   
wouldn't have even seen Keiichi today   
if I hadn't yelled at her. In fact, she   
probably wouldn't have even met him if   
it weren't for me. I was jealous of   
Usagi, and I wanted Mamo-chan for   
myself. I also didn't think that Usagi   
was good enough for him so I purposely   
tried to break them up. When they did,   
I felt guilty about it. It reminded me   
of a conversation I had with my mother.   
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
Flashback  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
"Mommy, you know everything,   
right?"  
She laughed from her position at   
the edge of my bed. "What makes you   
think that?" She asked.  
"Because you're queen, and you're   
powerful, and...."  
"Small Lady, that doesn't mean   
that I know everything."  
"Demo, everyone loves you! And   
they come to you with their problems,   
and you fix them."  
"I help them. So does your   
father."  
"Hai, demo you always know what to   
say. You always know the right answer   
to give them, so I thought you could   
answer to my question."  
"And what question is that?" She   
smiled.  
"What's love?"   
She smiled even more. She moved   
closer to me on the bed, and put her   
arm around me. "I think that love is   
different for each person. It's a   
feeling that you get for that special   
person, and you just know that you love   
them. You can't help who you fall in   
love with."  
"You just know?"  
"Hai."  
"What if you do get that feeling,   
demo you don't realize that it's love?"  
"Sooner or later, you'll realize   
it."  
"Was that the way it was with you   
and Daddy?"  
This time she laughed. She looked   
up and said. "Hai. It took both your   
father and myself to realize what we   
felt for each other. Our feelings   
didn't come out until something big had   
happened."  
"And what was that?"  
She looked down and again smiled   
at me. "You'll just have to wait till   
another day to find out. It's past your   
bedtime."  
"Demo...."  
"Gomen ne, Small Lady, demo, you   
have to go to sleep."  
"Okay, demo you will tell me,   
right?"  
"Hai, I will."   
She tucked me in and as she gave   
me a kiss on my head, I asked her,   
"Just one more question, onegai?"  
"Okay, one more." She agreed.  
"When you're in love, does   
everyone understand the way you feel?"   
I asked.  
"When you're in love, you see   
something in that person that other   
people may not be able to see. Although   
other people may not understand why you   
love that person, you do. Some may even   
feel that that person isn't good enough   
for you, demo in your mind, sometimes   
you feel like *you're* not good enough.   
I used to feel that way."  
"You did?"  
"Hai, I used to wonder why your   
father was with me. I didn't think I   
was good enough for him. When we   
started dating, I was only in junior   
high. He was in college.  
"Really?"  
"Hai, really."  
"What made you change your mind?"  
"Your father. He told me that he   
felt he wasn't good enough for me. When   
we told each other our insecurities, we   
became a lot closer."   
"I can't wait to fall in love."  
"It'll happen, Small Lady, trust   
me. Now it's really time for bed.   
Oyasuminasai and sweet dreams."  
I lay back down in my pink bed, as   
my mother flicked off the switch near   
the door to turn off the light. She   
left the door slightly ajar.  
Outside of my door, I heard my   
mother say, "You're back!"  
Then I heard my father's voice   
reply "Hai." Then there was silence for   
a while. They were probably kissing.   
They do that a lot.  
Then my father asked, "She's just   
now going to sleep? Isn't it a little   
late?"  
"We had a nice conversation just   
before she went to sleep. It took us a   
while."  
"And may I ask what this   
conversation was about?" My father   
inquired.  
My mother giggled. "Love. We   
didn't get to finish though."  
"Love?"  
"Hai, I can't wait until she gets   
her first crush." My mother sighed.  
"She's only five! She's too young   
to be thinking about crushes!"  
"You're never too young. I'll see   
you back in our room." Then I heard my   
mother walk away. I heard my door open,   
and immediately closed my eyes. I   
didn't want my father to know that I   
had been awake all this time!  
He walked over to my bed. Then he   
whispered, "Before I know it, you'll be   
all grown up, won't you? Could you do   
me one favor though? Don't date until   
I'm dead." I almost smiled when I heard   
that. I heard him chuckle, then he   
kissed me on my forehead. He walked   
back to my door, and before he closed   
the door he said, "Good night, my   
small, little lady."  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
End of flashback  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
I felt a tear drop from my eye   
when I thought about my parents. I miss   
them. If they knew what I had done,   
they'd probably be disappointed in me.   
I had messed up the lives of everyone   
in the thirtieth century, now I'm   
messing up the lives of people in the   
twentieth. If I had been more like my   
mom, I probably wouldn't be in this   
mess. Demo, then again, when I tried to   
be like my mom, I messed up the future.   
Usagi-chan was wrong. It wasn't   
her who ruins everything..... it was   
me.   
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
Mamoru's P.O.V.  
  
"Good night, Saori."   
"Good night, Mamoru." Saori said   
before she shut the door.  
I turned to start my walk home,   
but before I got far, I heard a voice   
from behind me.  
"Mamoru-san?"  
I turned. "Hai, Saori?"  
"Um...." If it wasn't so dark   
outside, I could have sworn she was   
blushing.  
"Is there something wrong?" I   
asked.   
"Iie, I just wanted to know if you   
were busy tomorrow?"  
"Not really. Doshite?"  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to   
go out and have some coffee, maybe even   
dinner, so that we could catch up some   
more. That's if you want to."  
"Um...." I took a moment to think   
about it. "Yeah, sure. What time?"  
"Is 6:00 okay? I could walk over   
to your apartment, and we could find   
someplace to eat together."  
"Okay. So I'll see you tomorrow   
then."  
"Hai, sayonara."  
"Sayonara." I said before I walked   
away.  
When I got home I had a quick   
dinner and then I got ready for bed. As   
I was doing that, I thought about some   
of the things that Motoki had said to   
me earlier....  
"From my point of view Mamoru, the   
only thing that can happen is you   
gaining something that you let go."  
"How do you not know that the Dark   
Moon is sending the dreams?"  
"Her life is always in danger! In   
case you haven't noticed, she's not   
normal, she doesn't lead a normal life.   
She puts her life on the line everyday.   
If the Dark Moon were sending the   
dreams, it wouldn't make a difference,   
because either way, she's in danger. I   
would of thought that by now, you would   
of notice that she is able to take care   
of herself. She's not a child."  
"You gave up! You gave up on your   
relationship. In all the time that I've   
known you, you've never given up on   
anything. It's surprising that the   
first thing you give up on is something   
that you want and need the most. If you   
love Usagi-chan as much as, you say you   
do, then you would do everything in   
your power to find out exactly what   
these dreams mean. You wouldn't be   
sitting in the arcade, guessing where   
they are from, and what they mean. You   
would be out there making sure that   
they stop! At least that's what I would   
do if I were in your position."  
  
I sat down on my bed, and picked   
up the picture of Usa and me that was   
sitting on my nightstand.   
I looked at her in the picture and   
asked, "Did I really give up on us   
Usa?" Have I really lost you? If I   
came back to you now, would you take me   
back? Demo, what if it's not the Dark   
Moon sending me these dreams? Demo what   
if they are, and this is just some   
trick? I could be losing you for no   
reason at all!" At this point, I felt   
tears come down my face. I curled up in   
my bed, and held the picture close to   
me. I don't know when I fell asleep,   
demo I do know that I did something   
that I hadn't done since I was six. I   
cried myself to sleep.  
  
Well, that's all for now. But there are   
so many questions! Did Usagi fall for   
Keiichi? Will Mamoru tell Usagi about   
his suspicions about Keiichi and the   
Dark Moon? Or will he just go back to   
her and forget about the dreams? What   
about Saori? Well can't answer those   
questions now, till next time! One more   
thing, if you're wondering what the   
"big thing" that had happened between   
Usagi and Mamoru, she's referring to   
the episode when she was revealed as   
the Moon Princess. Send any questions   
or comments to Midnight963@yahoo.com.  
  



End file.
